


Recognition

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing





	Recognition

Everything had been going as planned, the Colonel had sent Lieutenant Hawkeye to retrieve the Elric brothers and company. Having been aboard the redeye train back towards central, all they had to do was wait for it to arrive. No problems, no delays- just wait. But that seemed to be too much for Edward, who was eagerly performing alchemy with Al, much to the disapproval of Lt. Hawkeye. Winry was arguing with them, telling them not to be so reckless. Without paying too much attention to what was being said, Hawkeye was glad someone was attempting to keep the Elric brothers in line. 

She had brought a case file with her to review in expectations of a long duration on the train, and had already finished cycling through it for the third time. 

By the time The brothers had settled down to sleep in the next cabin, complaining about not enough room, that left Winry unoccupied and bored. She didn't seem the least bit tired as she was rifling through her toolbox.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Riza broke the barrier of quietness that had been laid between them.  
"Maybe later, I couldn't when I tried earlier."  
"Very well." Closing the folder, leaned her head backwards and closed her eyes. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but she didn't feel like laying down across the seats. Winry on the other hand tried laying down. The lack of bedding felt foreign, accompanied by the vibrations from the train meant she knew she wouldn't be resting well tonight. Lights dimmed, she knew it wasn't too late to ask Riza about why they were needed urgently.  
"Lieutenant?"  
"Riza, please. It's just us."   
"Riza," Winry corrected herself. "How long do you think until we arrive?"  
"Two, maybe three hours after sunrise. We'll have to head directly to the Colonel; I believe a car will be provided."  
"Did something important happen?"  
"I can't say." Riza sighed, not in distaste for the conversation but out of tiredness, which lead Winry to take the cue that she was tired.  
"Alright. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Watching Riza for a moment longer, Winry thought it best to just sleep to pass the time. 

Unexplainably Riza wasn't able to sleep for long and found herself wide awake in the dim lighting that was provided. She wouldn't possibly read the same damn file again, especially since that casework had already been filed and done away with. Winry was asleep, but barely. She noticed as the girl continually shifted in the seat. Murmuring soft words in her sleep, Riza never knew Winry talked in her sleep- Edward did all the time. Catching a glance from time to time, watching her sleep was the only way her brain would occupy itself. Each brief eyeful devolved into a much longer stare, before she knew it she was spending more time watching than looking away. If Winry were to wake any time soon, Riza would have no explanation for herself. Shrugging out of sheer embarrassment, Riza stood and left the cabin as quietly as possible so not to disturb the sleeping woman. 

She paced up and down the train attempting to clear her head, hoping it would help bring on the need to sleep. No one else seemed to be awake, the majority of lights had been dimmed. As she headed towards the front of the train, then back again, exhaustion continued to plague her eyes and motor-skills. Nearly dragging her feet, Riza toed into the cabin as quietly as she could muster. In the dim lights she could see Winry still sleeping, but she was moving her arms and legs to generate warmth. The air wasn't too unreasonably cold, but Winry hadn't worn the most covering of clothing. Hoping that this wasn't the wrong decision, Riza began unbuttoning and unlatching her uniform coat and shrugging it from her body. She laid it carefully over Winry to utilize the most functionality from the coat as a blanket. Winry stirred enough to say something but was silenced by Riza.   
"Just rest." Eyes closing, Riza followed her own instructions and began sleeping for the remainder of the ride.

The second Winry stirred from her sleep, Riza had her eyes opened, as if she hadn't slept at all. Hell, she didn't even look tired. Sitting upright, Winry kept the coat across her chest. She squinted around the cabin precariously to adjust to being awake. The longer she was awake, the sooner everything was clicking in her brain and registering.  
"Morning." Riza spoke softly, arms casually draped over her chest. Winry almost thought she looked relaxed, instead of on guard. Perhaps that was because she wasn't entirely in uniform, rather a black t-shirt. The hue in her cheeks started to make itself more predominant. "Did you sleep well?"

Staring with a blank expression, Winry was fighting embarrassment for a reason unsure to her. Riza repeated herself as calmly and quietly as before. 

"Oh. Not really." Frowning, Riza nodded. She hadn't either, but kept that to herself.   
"Three more stops and we will be there. Shouldn't take too long." Winry sighed and glanced at the door, trying to keep to herself. She wasn't sure exactly what had set her off in a tizzy. Maybe she hadn't expected Riza to have been watching her so intently, or had she made such a ruckus that she woke the other woman? Two stops later, Winry finally had control over herself, and brought her gaze to Riza, who was looking out the window.   
"You should probably take this back." Stretching her arms forward, Winry offered the uniform coat back.  
"Thank you." Riza nonchalantly redressed, resuming her usual attire. Winry was about to ask why she was being thanked, when she was the one owing a thank you, when Riza inadvertently cut her off. "I need to gather the brothers; I'll be back shortly."

True to her word, Riza returned with both of the Elric brothers in tow. They were arguing- probably due to hunger- over something alchemy related. Winry tuned them out, watching Riza through occasional glances. Nether female was listening, not paying the least bit of attention to either brother, instead they were taking glances at the other. Winry couldn't help but wonder what was going through Riza's mind. 

Riza had told Winry to sit at her desk while she talked to the colonel first, squaring away something not related to why the three were called in.

From behind the closed doors, Winry's voice blatantly penetrated from her yelling, and had gathered a crowd of passing officers. Riza internally had cringed for the sake of Mustang, but Winry had a valid point. Why had she been dragged along, when the military didn't require her assistance? Thankful that she had already spoken to Mustang about taking the rest of the day off, Riza didn't care too much about how the colonel was going to react to everyone else. Dismissing the officers that stood around the door eavesdropping, Riza felt a smidgeon of hypocrisy because she was also listening in on the "private" conversation. Albeit, she couldn't avoid it, her desk was the closest to Mustang's room. Edward and Al had a pained look of misery the longer Winry was inside the room, because they didn't want to handle her whilst she was explosive.

When the door handle jingled (although not opening) the three outside suddenly occupied themselves, whether working or not. Riza had been lurking back at work even though she had been granted permission for the rest of the day off, wanting to know firsthand how the situation between Colonel Mustang and Winry would play out. A moment later, Winry made her way towards the stairs and out the building. One look at how annoyed the young woman was, and Riza dismissed Edward and Al's protest against her obvious decision, and followed her. Catching up midway down the stairwell, Riza grabbed ahold of her bicep, firmly bringing her to a stop.  
"Don't leave, Winry."  
"Why? Is he seriously that much of a dick to waste my time? Did you know he doesn't even need my help, that he pissed away my entire day by dragging me out here?" Winry had freed her arm from Riza's grasp and began making her way down the stairway again.  
"My instructions were to bring the three of you back with me." Following like a lost puppy, Riza was rushing to keep up with the younger woman. "I can't help that he's an ass, but he is my boss." Earning a glare, Winry chose not to respond except with "whatever" under her breathe. "Don't leave alone, anyway."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Winry curiously turned towards Riza. "What's that supposed to mean?" Brain coming to a complete stop, what Riza was trying to say didn't come out, instead her mouth spoke before she could stop herself.  
"Spend the night with me, since I have the rest of today off."  
"Are you asking me out?" Winry still sounded pissed off, the glare fixed to her features. Withholding her stuttering of the word yes, Riza kept the straightest face she could.   
"It seems more pointless to immediately board a train out of spite, when you have the option to enjoy a day like today."  
"You didn't answer me."  
"Take it however; I'm going home regardless." Riza internally hoped that wasn't the wrong answer as she didn't get a response for a while.  
"Fine." Holding back a smile, she knew she barely dodged the bullet from answering incorrectly. Riza gestured the opposite direction from which Winry had been traveling.  
"This way."

Whilst driving neither said a word, but when Riza glanced towards Winry she realized why: she was asleep. Over exerting her energy yelling at Mustang, Riza thought. When she pulled up to her apartment she considered carrying Winry in but winced at the thought of startling her awake and getting attacked, or putting herself in a compromising position. Jostling Winry's knee, she woke her a cautiously as possible. 

Without the lights on, the room was still bright. Sun peered through the curtains, illuminating every inanimate object. From behind the main door, Black Hayate was whimpering to be let outside. Tutting at him, Riza dismissed his needs for a moment to guide Winry to the bedroom.  
"You can shower if you'd like, and you're welcome to change into anything. I need to walk him, since he's been inside all day. Shouldn't be too long."

Yawn after yawn, Winry tried to nod in acknowledgement instead of falling asleep where she stood. Riza attatched the lead to the dog and set out the doors not too long after showing her the bedroom. Although wanting to shower, Winry found the bed much more inviting and crawled her way through the sheets, claiming the middle of the mattress. 

Sinking into the bedding, she felt more relaxed than in her own bed, significantly more comfortable as well. Her eyes closed and she was asleep in an instant. 

Looking at her bed upon her return, Riza noted how peaceful Winry looked when she was enjoying her sleep. Solid as a rock as well, because when Black Hayate jumped on the bed, curling into her side, she didn't flinch. The uniform she wore was disregarded to it's usual place; Riza opted for a shower now. When she finished, nothing in the other room had changed. Winry was still mesmerizing to look at, and she continually fought the feeling to watch. Weighing the decision of the couch or the bed, Riza came to the conclusion there was plenty of room in the bed for two. The small dog was serving as a minor wall, keeping a boundary of privacy since Riza hadn't explicitly asked about sharing the bed. 

Fighting every urge to close her eyes, Riza lay facing Winry, trying not to obsess over how precious she was, even though she always failed. Eventually her eyes caved into the pressure of needing rest, and she was unconscious within minutes. 

Dreamless, Riza wasn't sure if she was imagining Black Hayate flipping himself onto her or if he was climbing off, either way she felt something warm against her. Too lazy to push him away, she settled herself back into slumber.

It wasn't until Riza felt a distinct stroking motion that she acknowledged Black Hayate wasn't in fact in the bed against her, but it was Winry. As she was weighing what to do, incase she needed to avoid an uncomfortable situation, Winry had grabbed her arm tighter.  
"You're so strong, Riza. Almost as strong as my automail. But why are you so tense?" Winry mused quietly in appreciation as her hand continued to trace itself along each muscle in Riza's arm.   
"I'm not."  
"You are." Winry corrected her. "A couple minutes ago you were relaxed, now you're not. Do I make you uncomfortable?"  
"Not at all. I was asleep a few minutes ago. Now I'm awake."  
"Not at all?" Winry questioned, moving herself closer into Riza's personal space. Left with almost no choice, Riza pulled the younger woman closer to her. Once satisfied by how close they were, Riza locked her arms securely over her back.   
"No. Did you manage to sleep well?"  
"I thought you were going to hold Black Hayate all night."  
Riza chortled. "And miss this opportunity?" 

Laying silently for a few minutes, Riza was positive she would be able to fall back asleep if neither one stirred. Even with the room as bright as it was, she wanted to sleep. Haphazardly taking a glance at the clock, it was barely past noon when her eyes closed and she fell asleep peacefully. 

Although Riza had dropped off easily, Winry had not. She was still for most of the time, relishing in Riza's presence. Since leaving the Colonel's office, Winry had forgotten all of the anger and bitterness she had been harboring for having had her day wasted. In fact, she was grateful for getting to spend time with Riza in ways she had only ever dreamt of. 

Limp arms loosened across the bare skin on her back, indicating Riza was once again asleep. Weaving her way out without disturbing her, Winry slipped out of bed. Black Hayate was sleeping beside the bed, so she maneuvered her way past him as she headed towards the bathroom. Running the shower, Winry hoped the noise wouldn't disturb the two sleeping in the other room. Shedding off her clothing, she entered the water eagerly to wash off the exhausting feeling from travel. It didn't take long before she had finished and wrapped the only towel across her body. Quietly walking through the bedroom to find some of the mentioned clothing from earlier, Winry snagged a plain t-shirt and a pair of panties. After slipping on the clothing she proceeded to climb back into bed. Seeing that Riza hadn't moved, she thought it best to not hesitate when around her and found herself settling in against the woman.

They hadn't quite discussed what was going on between the two, but Winry felt comfortable and on fire when they were together. It was obvious that Riza cared for her, and had some sort of attraction to her, otherwise why would she be so bold earlier in bed? Or ask her to stay, for that matter. She wasn't exactly being affectionate, but possessive in a caring way. 

Startled from her thoughts, Riza had brought her back into her arms nearly as soon as she entered the bed. "Does it fit?"  
"Excuse me?" Confusion riddled itself through Winry.   
"The clothing. I assumed you didn't bring anything else, just your tools."  
"Maybe I'll need to keep some spare clothes here, incase this were to happen again."  
"Knowing the Colonel, that's not too impractical of an idea. You're not out here too often, however."  
"We could always change that."  
Showing the first sign of disappointment, Riza began fiddling with the damp bangs that were across Winry's forehead. "Your grandmother wouldn't appreciate you being this far, and gone so long."  
"I'll cross that bridge when I have to. She knows I'm not staying there forever."   
"With me?" 

Winry edged closer, closing all of the distance between them. They had yet to cross this bridge, but it was a start. Winry lowered her eyes to Riza's lips as she directed her own there. Her hand slipped further into Winry's hair as she tilted herself just slightly enough to keep her as intimately poised against herself. The gentle kiss transfused into quite a few kisses before Winry pulled herself back and returned to laying in Riza's embrace. 

Later the two finally made it out of bed. As Riza heated up some food Winry stood behind her, arms around her waist, head against her shoulder. The smile across Riza's lips was new. She'd never felt anything for someone else, and having that someone return said feelings was impeccable. 

Winry had insisted on walking Black Hayate to the park after they'd eaten. Not one to object, Riza accompanied the two. Seeing the love Winry shared for all dogs was something else. Sure, many people loved dogs and animals, but when it came to Winry Riza had a bias for her. Together they played with him until he was dropping off, almost to the point of needing to be carried. The sun had set, and the walk back was nearly dark. 

Riza had kept a hold of Winry's hand the entire night, only releasing it to unlock the door. Upon entering Black Hayate dropped into his bed, with Riza looping her arms around Winry's waist like she had done to her earlier. Kissing her neck from behind, Riza spoke softly.   
"Are you tired?"  
"Not particularly." Kiss after kiss, Riza kept supplying her neck with many. Not a hint of boredom or exhaustion being expressed. Winry enveloped Riza's arms, pressing them encouragingly to hold her tighter. Without any intentions of letting go, Riza knowingly obliged. 

"Tomorrow I will get you an escort back, with the military reimbursing you for your time." Rigid with awkwardness, Winry turned to face the woman. As she looked between her eyes, Winry felt a blush cross over her cheeks. Tone raising slightly higher than before, she spoke fairly quickly.  
"Only if it's you." She hadn't interpreted what she meant, and the look from Riza was quite hungry. Riza leaned in and consumed her in a kiss unlike the other kisses beforehand. It left Winry weak in the knees, and if Riza hadn't already been holding her she would've collapsed one way or another. Backing Winry against the wall, Riza flicked the light switch off while not relenting her lips once. 

Having taken their actions to the bedroom, Winry had laid atop of Riza, various articles of clothing shed for the greater good. Although neither committed the night away to having sex together on this occasion, they didn't keep themselves apart.

The following day Riza was the accompanying officer, ensuring the safe return to Winry's home. Instead of dropping her off and leaving her as soon as convenient, she elected to staying for a couple of hours. They ventured out for their first date to receive some privacy from Winry's grandmother; although her grandmother was quite proud Winry and Riza finally had the courage to date.


End file.
